waybackhomefandomcom-20200213-history
Hellhounds MC
The Hellhounds Motorcycle Club was formed in the summer of 1976 and has been a well known presence in Bay Grove since its creation. It was initially started by nine men who wanted to stay close after they had returned home from after the war, but it quickly gained popularity from outsiders and grew into a very large organization. It is now notorious throughout most of the area's surrounding Bay Grove thanks to their actions. History The Hellhounds Motorcycle Charter was formed when nine friends returned from the Vietnam War in the late 70s, and slowly began making its presence known. The orignal nine members are as follows: _____ Vaughn (president), James Stevens (former VP), _____ Callahan (former Sgt. at Arms), _____ Wade (treasurer), Driscoll Forbes (former secretary), Walter Jones, Chris Robinson, Johnathan Sutton, and William Whitson (former patched members). Out of the original members, only three are still living and only two still hold their officer positions, though many positions have been passed on to younger members of the same families. In 1976, the main goal of the Hellhounds MC was to keep the 9 friends who had been overseas close. They had no intentions of being a criminal organization and were simply friends who rode together and actually participated in charity events for veterans and in the community. Even as the charter began to grow, they did not get into criminal activities until the late 80s and early 90s. In 1989, thirteen years after the MC had been formed, The Hellhounds were attending a meeting in a room off the garage that was owned by Driscoll Forbes but was a part of the MC's property. Without warning, or reasoning, a neighboring motorcycle charter called the Knights of St. Petersburg attacked the garage. After a brutal three minutes of crossfire, five members including Nathan Sutton and William Whitson were killed. Retaliation was taken that day as well, when two of the Knights had been killed in the crossfire. However, that was not enough for the Hellhounds, who were broken and battered after losing so many members. After rebuilding and gathering themselves, a unanimous vote was made in early 1990. The group moved into gun trade - which was the Knights of St. Petersburg main source of income, and they vowed to get revenge on the rival MC for their lost brothers. The feud was log and bloody, lasting for three years until the president of the Knights MC, Jeffrey Young, was killed and as a result the charter fell apart. The Hellhound took over the St. Petersburg charter as well as their gun trade. Many of the citizens of Bay Grove were worried that this was going to bring even more negative attention to the city – which was entirely right. The Hellhounds MC continued in the gun trade, and had only few, small quarrels with people within the surrounding areas. This lead most people in the Bay Grove area to drop their guard and see the MC as an unsavory eye sore, but a necessary evil to keep their town the way it had always been. It was not until ten years later that things got to a point that they boiled over once more. In late 2003, the Hellhounds had set up a meeting with a rival MC from Northern Florida in a bar in a neighboring city to try and smooth out tensions with them. Not only was their attempt in vain, but the resulting brawl that broke out between the two organizations caused thousands of dollars worth of damage to the establishement, which was owned by Owen Quinlan. After a few weeks, the issues with the two MC's were agreed upon and put aside, and a sort of truce was set up between the two. However, that was only the beginning of the Hellhounds troubles. The Quinlans began causing trouble for the MC by sending both local law enforcement, as well as ATF, to their doorsteps in an attempt to get the charter disbanded. However, the Hellhounds were practiced in keeping their dirty laundry hidden, and managed to have an evasive maneuvor for every action that the Quinlan's made legally. A year later, an assault was launched on one of the buildings owned by the MC. Luckily, no one was in the building so no one was hurt. It seemed, at the time, that it was a rival motorcycle charter, and with the bad blood that the MC had gotten over the years, they assumed that was exactly what it was. The attacks continued regularly, and thanks to the Quinlan's careful planning, the Hellhounds launched another attack on the rival charter from Northern Florida. In 2008, the MC caught on to the attacks, however, and attacked their true culprits. The MC burnt down the pub that the Quinlan's owned in Bay Grove in the summer of 2009. This was what started the full on war between the two organizations which has been brewing for the last six years. Membership Officers Officers are the 'leaders' of the club, however, there is only one true leader. There are five officer positions, all of which are considered to be higher than the rest of the club and viewed as their leaders, and who they look to for guidance. The five positions are: * President - The leader, spokesman, and figure head. * Vide President - Second in command, heir to the presidency. * Secretary - Responsible for paper work, keeping records, and helping run things smoothly. * Treasurer - In charge of money, both coming into and out of the club. * Sergeant At Arms - In charge of security and weaponry. Patched Members The patched members of the club are essentially the soldiers and the muscle of the club. These members are a part of the charter, and are respected as such, but they are not a part of the 'upper class' so to speak. Prospects The prospects are people who have decided they want to earn a patch in the club, but have not earned their spot yet. Prospects are required to spend up to one year in this limbo so that they can prove themselves worthy and loyal to the charter before they can be patched in. Charters The Hellhounds MC currently only has two charters. The Bay Grove Hellhounds The Bay Grove Hellhounds are the original charter, and continues to be the strongest and largest charter. *''The Bay Grove Hellhounds are the only playable characters on Way Back Home for the time being! '' The St. Petersburg Hellhounds The St. Petersburg charter was formed when the Hellhounds killed the leader of a rival MC and overtook their organization. Most of the St. Petersburg Hellhounds are former members of the Knights of St. Petersburg that proved their worth and were granted membership, or new members from the area. Polices and Rules There are many rules and policies of the club, all of which were voted on and brought into the MC. This will change as the MC grows and votes on old rules and policies and brings new ones in. * Loyalty to the club is the most important policy that the MC has. The Hellhounds have a very strict club policy that means that the club comes first, above all. Tied into this is also the silence rule, which means that if any member of the charter is taken into custody by law enforcement or is taken by a rival organization, they do not give any information that would implicate the MC. * One of the unspoken rules is that there are no women in the club. There are women who work closely with the club, but there has never, and likely will never, be a female patched member. * The MC has a strict policy on bringing in 'big businesses' into Bay Grove. The majority of the club believes that it would be bad for the town, and try to insure that no big businesses actually make it. This means that the club often offers insurance for a percentage of profits to the smaller businesses so that they feel secure and can continue business as usual. * To prospect for the club, you must be vouched for by one or more of the patched members or officers, and this person(s) will act as a mentor to the prospect. Prospects spend up to one year in this position to prove themselves worthy and loyal before a vote is called to patch them in. The majority of the club must vote yes to have them voted into the club. * During prospecting, the club will put the prospect through a sort of hazing and ask them to do things that are likely difficult, unsanitary and/or unwanted jobs. This is a very big part of prospecting, as you are showing your loyalty. However, most of the time it is taken too far, but most within the club will not say anything to their fellow members as the prospect signed up for the treatment and it weeds out the weak people.